GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK
by saya nobii
Summary: Rasa sakit itu tergambar jelas di kedua bola matanya. Rasa sakit yang teramat dalam seolah tidak akan pernah bisa terobati. Dan aku justru tertarik akan hal itu. / Aku... Aku akan menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku... / YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT


**GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, songfic, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, ALL JAEJOONG POV

.

Special request from **Fitri Nur Fani YunjaeCassiopeia**

****  
Backsong: **Give Your Heart A Break **by **Demi Lovato**

No prekuel, no sekuel, just this ONESHOT!

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan sudah aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat kucintai. Namun kenyataannya, dia belum berubah. Dia masih belum mencintaiku.

Lalu, mengapa dia mau menerimaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

Itu karena dia sedang berusaha melupakan sosok di masa lalunya. Sosok yang telah menyakiti hatinya. Dia ingin menyembuhkan lukanya. Dan harus kuakui, aku hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan.

Sebenarnya aku mengetahui akan hal itu, tapi aku memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Lagipula, akulah yang terus-menerus mengejar dirinya. Menginginkan sosoknya untuk selalu berada disampingku.

Semuanya bukan tanpa alasan. Pertama, karena aku memang benar-benar mencintainya. Dan kedua, karena aku sangat ingin mengobati luka hatinya.

Rasa sakit itu tergambar jelas di kedua bola matanya. Rasa sakit yang teramat dalam seolah tidak akan pernah bisa terobati. Dan aku justru tertarik akan hal itu.

Aku...  
Aku akan menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku...

.

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

_**.**_

Aku menghampiri sosok tegapnya yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitam miliknya. Seperti biasa, dia menungguku seusai kuliah untuk kemudian mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku khawatir. Kulihat dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kukira kau terlalu lama menungguku. Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Sekali lagi kepalanya menggeleng, "Aku hanya kelelahan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku."

"_Ooh~ _Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau juga butuh istirahat."

"Baiklah, Nona Cerewet."

"_Yah_!"

Aku mendelik kearahnya, sementara dia hanya terkekeh. Tangannya terulur mengacak rambutku.

Hangat. Hatiku menghangat hanya karena momen kecil seperti ini.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Dia membimbingku untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil tersenyum kecil.

Itulah dia. Jung Yunho.  
Terkadang hangat, terkadang dingin...

.

_**Now here we are, so close yet so far**_

_**Haven't I passed the test?**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest?**_

_**.**_

"Yun, bagaimana jika kita pergi berkencan malam minggu nanti?" tanyaku.

Saat ini aku dan Yunho sedang berada di kafetaria kampus. Menikmati makan siang setelah kelas usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Harusnya aku yang mengajakmu berkencan. Mengapa kau justru mendahuluiku mengatakannya?" Yunho mendengus kecil, membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Jadi, kau yang ingin mengajakku berkencan? _Wow~ _Tentu saja aku mau. Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku penuh antusias.

"Kemana saja. Asal bersamamu, semua tempat akan terasa menyenangkan."

Aku nyaris tersedak jus melon yang sedang kuminum. "Hey, kau mulai pintar menggombal sekarang. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Kau!" sahutnya tenang.

Aku tergelak nyaring seketika. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh kearahku. Namun, aku tidak peduli.

"Aku semakin menyukaimu, Yun!" kekehku riang.

"_Ck~ _Hentikan kebiasaanmu tertawa keras seperti itu. Atau aku justru akan semakin tidak menyukaimu!"

Aku memutar bola mata jengah. "Mengapa? Kau malu memiliki seorang kekasih yang suka tertawa keras seperti seorang idiot?"

Sepasang mata musang milik Yunho beralih menatapku. "Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak suka orang lain melihat tawamu. Tawa itu hanya milikku!"

_Huh_?!

"Dan jangan pula sembarangan tersenyum manis pada orang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat senyumanmu."

_Ooh~_  
Posesif Jung!

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat ini. Kali ini aku tersenyum sangat lebar, namun sebelah tanganku tergerak menutupinya.

Kurasa perjuanganku sedikit demi sedikit akan membuahkan hasil.

.

_**Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**__, __**and there's no time to wait, to wait**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

.

Malam minggu yang sangat cerah. Aku dan Yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri keramaian kota. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, berdua.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda malam hari ini. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang seperti kehilangan kendali. Kupikir aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak, tapi ternyata ini semua karena ulah Yunho.

Sejak awal acara kencan kami, Yunho menggenggam tanganku lembut. Dia terus menggandeng tanganku erat seolah takut jika aku akan lepas dari sisinya.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Pipiku bahkan memanas. Aku sangat menikmati momen langka ini.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Yunho. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan!"

Yunho mengajakku ke sebuah restoran Italia.

Manik mata Yunho berbinar kala pesanannya datang. _Spaghetti Carbonara_, menu favoritnya.

"Selamat makan!" serunya gembira. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan kesukaannya.

Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi dingin Yunho yang benar-benar mencair. Digantikan oleh sisi yang penuh kehangatan dan kegembiraan.

Setelah makan malam, kami memutuskan untuk menikmati keindahan Sungai Han.

Sungguh tenang, nyaman dan menyenangkan. Sebelum akhirnya...

"Jung Yunho..." Sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita menginterupsi kebersamaan kami.

Sungguh, aku merasakan perubahan drastis pada diri Yunho kala wanita itu hadir.

Pancaran mata yang tadinya lembut, kini berganti tatapan datar menusuk. Bahasa tubuh Yunho seolah menyiratkan jika dia ingin segera pergi menjauh dari hadapan wanita bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Yun, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya wanita itu penuh harap.

"Bicaralah! Waktuku tidak banyak!" balas Yunho dingin.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu beralih memandangku.

Aku mulai menyadari situasi. Sepertinya mereka butuh privasi. Aku beringsut meninggalkan mereka.

"Jika kau pergi, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan kedua kakimu, Jae!"

Mendadak, nyaliku ciut saat mendengar bentakan Yunho. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Benar-benar situasi yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau ingin bicara apa? Cepat katakan!" Yunho mulai gusar.

Kulirik wanita cantik itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, mungkin takut pada sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

"Aku..."

"Ahra!" Kali ini suara seorang pria yang menginterupsi.

Kulihat jemari tangan Yunho mengepal erat saat lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu datang menghampiri kami. Lelaki yang memanggil wanita cantik itu dengan sebutan Ahra.

"Kita pulang, Jae!" Yunho menyambar cepat pergelangan tanganku dan segera menyeretku pergi menjauhi sepasang orang asing itu.

Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka dan ada hubungan apa mereka dengan Yunho. Tapi, melihat sikap Yunho yang berubah drastis, kurasa ada masalah besar yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan kurasa, semua ini berkaitan dengan luka hati Yunho.

.

_**On Sunday you went home alone**_

_**There were tears in your eyes**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply**_

_**.**_

_**The world is ours. If we want it**_

_**We can take it if you just take my hand**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

.

Aku menekan bel apartemen Yunho dengan sedikit gusar. Pasalnya, sudah setengah jam aku berdiri disini dan membuat keributan dengan menggedor pintu serta menekan bel berulang kali, namun Yunho belum juga membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Yun, buka pintunya!" Aku kembali menggedor pintu berwarna coklat itu.

_Ceklek~_

Akhirnya pintu terbuka juga. Yunho hanya memandangku datar, lalu kembali beranjak memasuki apartemennya, mengabaikanku. Sial!

Aku memasuki apartemen kekasihku itu dengan langkah tergesa. Kulihat kini Yunho tengah duduk bersandar diatas sofa sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Jae!" dengusnya sebal.

"Aku tidak akan berisik jika kau membukakan pintu sedari awal!" balasku sengit.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau mengganggu hari liburku."

Aku menghela nafas jengah, " Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu? Kau kembali berubah seperti dulu, Yun. Mengerikan."

"_Ck~ _Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, kau tidak terlihat sedang baik-baik saja, Yun. Kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu. Membuatku tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali."

"Oh, ponselku rusak. Aku membantingnya tadi pagi."

"Apa?!" Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan. Aku akan segera menggantinya dengan ponsel yang baru," jawabnya tenang.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya sedang mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau mendadak berubah. Apa karena kejadian tadi malam?"

Tatapan mata Yunho kembali datar. Kurasa tebakanku benar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tegasnya dingin.

"Akan menjadi urusanku! Karena sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu, Yun."

_Yeah_, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Yunho. _Hey_, tapi sekarang ini akulah kekasihnya. Setidaknya aku perlu mengetahui masalah apa saja yang menimpa Yunho.

Yunho kembali berdecak, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Lain kali saja, akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Janji?"

"Seorang lelaki akan selalu menepati janjinya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho. Setidaknya dia mau berbagi sedikit cerita masa lalunya kepadaku.

Aku benar-benar ingin segera mengetahui sejarah masa lalunya. Dan kemudian berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengubah masa lalu kelam itu menjadi masa depan yang bersinar cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita yang menyapa Yunho ditepi Sungai Han kala itu adalah mantan kekasih Yunho. Go Ahra.

Go Ahra adalah kekasih pertama Yunho, sekaligus cinta pertama pria tampan itu. Mereka menjalin hubungan saat berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama.

Selama tiga tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan. Namun, harus berakhir dengan perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

Ahra berselingkuh dengan sahabat baik Yunho, Son Hojoon. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Yunho, hubungan diam-diam itu ternyata telah terjalin selama hampir dua tahun.

Yunho yang sangat mencintai Ahra, sangat terpuruk kala itu. Persahabatannya dengan Hojoon pun harus kandas. Semuanya hancur.

Yunho merasa telah dibodohi dan dikhianati. Sangat menyakitkan.

.

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**Then our hearts beat as one**_

_**But you slip out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run**_

.

Selama beberapa saat, aku dan Yunho saling terdiam. Aku yang masih mencerna semua cerita Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Hari ini, Yunho menepati janjinya. Dia menceritakan semua kisahnya padaku.

Sakit. Ya, aku bahkan juga bisa merasakan kesakitan yang Yunho alami.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Aku sendiri tercekat dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"Jujur, rasa ini masih ada, belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Namun ketika mengingat kembali semua yang telah dia lakukan padaku, aku justru membenci diriku sendiri."

"Mengapa?"

"Tentu saja karena cinta bodoh ini yang belum mau pergi dari dalam hatiku, sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk memusnahkannya."

Jujur, hatiku berdenyut sakit saat Yunho mengatakan jika dia masih mencintai Ahra. Tapi, aku kembali teringat tujuanku. Aku harus menghapus rasa itu dan menggantinya dengan rasa yang baru. Ya, aku harus bisa!

Aku menangkup wajah kecil Yunho dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Kupandangi setiap inchi wajah tampannya itu.

Pandanganku terhenti pada bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Kepalaku beringsut pelan mendekati wajahnya.

Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menempelkan bibirku di atas permukaan lembut bibirnya. Aku menciumnya!

Yunho hanya diam. Tidak menolak, tidak pula membalas ciumanku.

Air mataku meluncur perlahan dari sepasang bola mataku. Semakin deras mengalir saat aku melumat lembut bibir Yunho. Aku terus menangis sepanjang ciuman berlangsung.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Yunho, aku pun melepaskan ciumanku. Hatiku terasa semakin sakit, membuat tangisku kian parah.

"Maaf..." Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir hati yang baru saja kucium.

Aku semakin terisak, hingga kemudian Yunho membawaku kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Yunho memelukku erat.

"Kumohon hapuskan rasa sakit ini. Buatlah agar aku semakin terikat padamu. Buatlah aku agar hanya mencintaimu seorang, Jae!" Kurasakan bahuku menghangat. Basah. Yunho juga menangis.

"Tenang saja, kupastikan hal itu akan terjadi. Tetaplah disini, disampingku. Aku mencintaimu, Yun."

Tangis Yunho makin pecah, membuatku semakin terisak pula. Kami berpelukan makin erat. Kuharap ini adalah air mata pertama sekaligus terakhir yang aku lihat dari sepasang mata indahnya.

Aku berjanji, Yun. Karena seorang lelaki akan selalu menepati janjinya.

_'I love you, Jung Yunho...'_

.

_**'Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart. Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

.

"Yun..." panggilku.

Yunho hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku jika kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi. Apa karena kejadian itu?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya diam. Dia mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain lagi, termasuk aku?" Aku kembali tercekat dengan ucapanku sendiri.

Yunho meraih kedua tanganku, menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku sangat mempercayai kalimat itu. Aku terlalu percaya diri dengan apa yang telah kukatakan. Tapi sekarang, kepercayaan itu runtuh seketika. Karena aku lebih mempercayaimu, Jae. Aku... Aku..."

"Jangan memaksa untuk mengatakannya. Aku selalu menunggumu, Yun."

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Sebuah perasaan lega tergambar di ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Jae. Terima kasih telah hadir di dalam kehidupanku dan membantuku untuk memperbaiki semuanya. _Thanks for a break that you give to my heart_."

Aku membalas senyuman Yunho. "_Of course, with my pleasure. Because I love you, Yun_..."

.

_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Thanks for the review (Orange Kiss):

rinayunjaerina | vila13kyuvil | YunHolic | bearnya jung | Vic89 | farla 23 | Youleebitha | rinatya12kmsyjs | salsaaaaaaa | nabratz | Guest 1 | ShinJiWoo920202 | nanajunsu | Guest 2 | boojaebear2601

Adakah yang belum disebutkan? Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu.

Dan terima kasih juga untuk semua yang telah bersedia mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya. I love you all~ :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
